Thank You
by kkyu32
Summary: "Siwon hyung.. aku takut.. kumohon cepat temukan aku.." / "Setiap kau membutuhkanku, panggil namaku, aku akan segera datang kesisimu." / "ARGH! Jangan! Ja-jangan lakukan itu!" / "Aku mempercayaimu hyung.. tapi.. aku.. hiks.. sudah tidak suci." / WONKYU FANFICTION. RATING T-M. Oneshoot! Happy reading


**Title : Thank You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu**

**other cast : Heechul, Kangin**

**rating : T (melenceng ke M)**

**Length : OneShot**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

**CTAR!**

"Akh.."

Suara cambukan kencang diikuti suara rintihan seorang namja yang kini tengah dikurung disebuah kamar yang luas. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaannya, Mengenaskan. Ya, mengenaskan. Kedua tangannya diikat keatas disebuah tiang dikamar itu. sehingga keadaannya kini tergantung lemas dengan tangan tergantung diatas kepalanya. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemah. pakaiannya sudah sobek-sobek, darah terus mengucur dari bibir, dahi, dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Matanya sedikit terpejam karena menahan rasa letih yang dirasakannya.

**CTAR!**

"AKH!"teriaknya kini.

"bagaimana Kyuhyun-ah, dengan penawaranku?"tanya namja cantik yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang ikat pinggang yang sedaritadi digunakannya untuk mencambuk namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

"sampai matipun aku tak akan menyetujuinya, Kim Heechul."jawabnya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Heechul itu geram. Sudah tiga hari ia menculik Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk meninggalkan Siwon. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Atau lebih tepatnya terobsesi padanya. Dan saat ia mengetahui kalau Siwon berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menculik Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke villanya yang terletak jauh dipelosok sehingga tak akan ada yang menemukan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Heechul menyeringai. "Kalau aku tak bisa memaksamu meninggalkannya, aku yang akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu."ujarnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya melihat Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Heechul hanya menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar itu sendirian.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Bersabarlah sedikit."jawab Heechul.

.

.

.

Setelah Heechul keluar dari kamar itu, Kyuhyun kembali meringis. Ia baru saja mendapat luka baru. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka, dan kini ditambah dengan luka cambukan baru lagi. ia juga merasa kalau tangannya sudah penuh dengan luka. Sudah tiga hari ini ia diikat. Dan kakinya juga lelah karena ia tidak duduk sama sekali.

"Siwon hyung.. kumohon cepat tolong aku.. hiks.."ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Ia menangis. Sejujurnya ia takut. Mau setegar apapun Kyuhyun didepan Heechul, Kyuhyun tetap takut.

.

.

.

_"Siwon hyuuuungg…"panggil Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari sang kekasih yang entah ada dimana. Mereka berdua terpisah saat Siwon sedang membelikannya es krim, dan Kyuhyun melihat seekor anak kucing. Ia mengejar anak kucing itu dan akhirnya tersesat. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi kucing itu. kenapa kucing itu harus ada dihadapannya saat itu?_

_"Siwon hyung.. aku takut.. kumohon cepat temukan aku.."ujar Kyuhyun sambil meringkuk ditengah kegelapan malam._

_"Kyuhyun-ah!"panggil seseorang. Suaranya terdengar familiar untuk Kyuhyun._

_"Siwon hyung! Aku disini!"seru Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Siwon melihat sosok yang daritadi ia khawatirkan. Ia tersenyum lega lalu memeluk namja yang selama ini mengisi ruang hatinya._

_"Kau jangan membuatku cemas lagi, Kyu.."ujar Siwon ditengah pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun._

_"Ne.. mian hyung.. aku sangat takut.. hiks.."isak Kyuhyun. Siwon mempererat pelukannya._

_"Setiap kau membutuhkanku, panggil namaku, aku akan segera datang kesisimu."ujar Siwon seraya menghapus air mata dipipi Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun tersenyum jika mengingat hal itu.

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukanku, hyung.."ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

**BRAK**

Pintu kamar tempat Kyuhyun berada dibuka dengan kasar. Tapi kali ini yang masuk bukan Heechul. Tapi sekelompok laki-laki berbadan besar. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan namja itu.

"Chullie benar. Kau benar-benar manis, dan cantik Kyuhyun sayang."ujarnya dengan nada seduktif. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras. Namja ini terus saja menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Tak ada gunanya memberontak.

"a-apa maumu?"tanya Kyuhyun takut. Namja yang ternyata bernama Kangin itu menyeringai.

"Aku menginginkanmu.. sayang.."ujar Kangin lalu merobek pakaian Kyuhyun hingga terlepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia juga melepas semua bawahan Kyuhyun. Sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang polos.

"a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"Teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Sungguh, ia tak mau sesuatu hal buruk yang ia bayangkan saat ini terjadi.

"Wow.. tubuhmu sangat indah. Sempurna."puji Kangin. Ia membelai dada, perut, hingga kebagian-bagian yang sangat private Kyuhyun.

"ku-kumohon jangan.."Kyuhyun memohon. Ia tak mau kesuciannya diambil oleh namja seperti orang ini. Ia ingin yang mengambil kesuciannya nanti adalah Siwon. Saat mereka sudah menikah.

"jangan? Jangan harap aku menghentikannya Kyuhyun-ah.."ujar Kangin lalu mengukir tanda merah bahkan ungu dileher Kyuhyun.

"kumohon.. hiks.."Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis. Ia ingin berontak, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat. Ia ingin menendang, tapi kakinya sudah sangat lemas. Ia sangat tertekan dengan ketidakberdayaannya.

Kangin melepas ikatan tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lemah jatuh kelantai. Tapi sebelum itu ia segera menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun didalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi tenaga Kyuhyun tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kekuatan Kangin. Kangin menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bridal style keatas tempat tidur king size.

Karena tidak sabar ia segera melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhuyn berontak. Ia menendang kesana kemari dengan sisa tenaganya.

DUAK!

"AKH! NAMJA SIALAN!"Bentak Kangin saat kaki Kyuhyun menendang tepat dialat vitalnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan bermain halus denganmu. Kau akan rasakan akibatnya."ujar Kangin lalu kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan. ia melepas ikat pinggangnya lalu..

CTAR!

"AKH!"Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Pahanya dicambuk dengan ikat pinggang. Ia merasakan darah mengalir. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia menangis. Karena sudah tidak ada pemberontakan dari Kyuhyun, Kangin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dan malam itu adalah malam terburuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"ARGH! Jangan! Ja-jangan lakukan itu!"Kyuhyun berteriak histeris saat Kangin melakukan tahap puncaknya. Kyuhyun berteriak histeris terus menerus sampai-sampai ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat sakit.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kangin berdering.

"Ck, mengganggu saja."ia mengambil handphonenya tanpa bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Saat ia melihat pesan yang masuk, ia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya Heechul sudah berhasil menaklukan kekasihmu itu."ujar Kangin lalu menunjukan sebuah gambar pada Kyuhyun.

DEG

Air mata meluncur dipipi putih Kyuhyun, yang kini penuh luka karena siksaan Kangin. Disana.. SIwonnya sedang bercumbu dengan Heechul. Sungguh. Hatinya sangat sakit.

"Ternyata ia mudah digoda."ejek Kangin. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi yang berbeda, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak melakukan pemberontakan sama sekali. Berteriakpun tidak. Air mata terus turun dari mata indahnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Sakit dibagian bawahnya sudah tak terasa. Hatinya terlalu sakit. bisa-bisanya kekasihnya bercumbu dengan namja lain, sedangkan ia.. sedang diperkosa. Seperti ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga dihatinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kangin menyetubuhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Ia hanya diam seperti boneka yang tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

"Hee-Heechul-ah. Sudah cukup. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun."ujar Siwon seraya melepaskan ciumannya dari Heechul.

"Aku belum puas Siwon-ah.."ujar Heechul dan kembali menyerang bibir Siwon.

"Ani. Sudah cukup. Sekarang, sesuai janjimu, kau harus memberitahu dimana kau menyembunyikan Kyuhyun."ujar Siwon tegas. Ya, Siwon dan Heechul sudah membuat perjanjian. Heechul akan memberitahu dimana Kyuhyun kalau ia mau bercumbu dengan Heechul. Dan syarat itu langsung dilakukan Siwon. Sungguh, ia sangat mencemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah.. tempatnya ada di *blablabla* datanglah kesana. Tapi.."Heechul memotong perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?"tanya Siwon. Heechul menyeringai. "Aku tak yakin kalau kalian akan terus bersama."ujar Heechul dengan nada meremehkan. Siwon tak mempedulikan ucapan Heechul. Ia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu turun ke basement dan pergi ke alamat yang diberikan Heechul.

.

.

.

Sampailah Siwon disebuah villa didaerah terpencil. Ia sungguh tidak memperkirakan kalau Kyuhyun ada ditempat sejauh ini. Ia memasuki ruangan itu. tapi.. seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Gelap. Siwon segera mencari saklar lampu lalu menyalahkan lampunya. Dan benar. Tidak ada orang. Villa ini tidak teralu besar. Hanya ada satu lantai. Ia memeriksa semua kamar yang ada di villa ini. Dan saat ia memasuki kamar terakhir, ia melihat kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring disebuah kasur. Wajahnya menampakan kelegaan. Ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"K-Kyunnie-ah.."Panggil Siwon. Saat melihat Kyuhyun dari dekat, matanya membulau tak percaya. Kyuhyun kini tergeletak disebuah tempat tidur tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun. Tempat tidur itu penuh darah dan cairan putih. Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan posisi celentang tetapi wajahnya membelakangi Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"Siwon segera duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun lalu membalikan wajah kekasihnya itu. dan betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka dan air mata. Terlebih lagi pandangan matanya itu.. yang biasanya menatapnya penuh cahaya kini.. kosong..

"Kyuhyun-ah.. jawab aku.. ini aku, Siwon."ujar Siwon. Bola mata Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak.

"Siwon hyung.."panggil Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipi diwajahnya.

"Ne.. ini aku Kyu."jawab Siwon sambil membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang.."ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan Heechul?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"a-aku-"ucapan Siwon terputus karena Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"tak apa. Kau mungkin lebih cocok dengannya. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah tidak suci lagi, hyung. namja itu.. sudah merebut semua yang seharusnya aku berikan padamu. Saat kita sudah menikah."ucapan Kyuhyun terdengra bergetar.

"Ani! Itu semua aku lakukan untukmu, Kyu. Heechul berjanji akan memberitahuku keberadaanmu jika aku mau bercumbu dengannya. Hanya bercumbu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu."ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang penuh kesungguhan. Mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu hyung.. tapi.. aku.. hiks.. sudah tidak suci."Tangis Kyuhyun meledak. Siwon segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau selalu yang tersempurna dimataku, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Setidaknya ia merasa lega. Siwon tetap menerimanya walau keadaannya seperti ini.

"Saranghae."ujar keduanya berbarengan.

.

.

.

2 months later..

"Siwon hyung! Aku mau es krim!"Seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Siwon kesebuah kios es krim. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap kekanakan kekasihnya, yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status nyonya Choi.

Tak terasa kejadian itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Heechul dan Kangin sudah ditangkap karena tuduhan penculikan dan pemerkosaan. Kyuhyun yang sempat terpuruk perlahan kembali seperti semula. Hubungan mereka berdua juga semakin baik.

Siwon sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan. Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Ia nyonya Choi."goda Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kau ini. Itu kan masih dua minggu lagi, Siwonnie."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa. Dua minggu itu waktu yang singkat lho. Hehehe."ujar Siwon. Mereka berdua terdiam. Kyuhyun asyik dengan eskrimnya dan Siwon menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun lalu memeluk namja itu dari samping.

"Saranghae, Kyu. Aku sangat bahagia sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya.."ujar Siwon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih juga hyung. sudah membuatku kembali seperti semula. Sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Nado saranghae.."ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. lalu perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. tanpa napsu yang ada disana. Hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta dihati masing-masing.

**END**

* * *

**Mian yaa kalo endingnya gak memuaskan. ini FF saya bikin kilat dan langsung publish hari ini juga. waaa.. smoga pada suka yaa. saya mencoba bikin happy ending soalnya di FF2 saya sebelumnya WonKyu terpisah terus. kekeke. gak tega juga liatnya. #plak**

**Okay, saya gak mau banyak berkicau disini**

**sorry kalo ada typos. saya gak baca ulaang..**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
